What Have You Done
by Aussie-limey
Summary: Russia has taken up most of the world, capturing nations and keeping them locked in his house. What one small state does sends eveyone into a frenzy. Summery suks plz read.
1. What She Did

All will be one with Russia

That's what he always said, and it was finally coming true.

Russia walked along the corridors of his home, the once empty rooms were now filling with countries he had invaded and captured. England and America were first, followed By Canada and France. Soon he had Australia and the Italy's, Germany and all of Europe. China was a willing Allie even if his brothers Japan and Korea were not. America's precious states took up some room, but Russia had room to spare.

He sat at the long dining table, grinning happily at the people lining its edges. They either glared back or hid their faces in shame. How pleased he was to see the chairs filled. The Russians smile faltered as he saw one seat in particular empty.

"Australia, Where is your daughter?" he asked, threat filling his tone. The brunette man looked up, glancing at the seat his eldest girl usually sat, New South Wales wasn't there. He blinked in confusion.

"I-i don't know, I haven't seen her since last night. I'm sure she's just tired" his voice had become less animated when he and his children had been brought here, almost dead and so quiet Russia barely heard him. They all sat quietly, beginning the food spread out before them. After about half an hour Canada walked into the room.

"Oh! Canada, I didn't notice you were absent" Russia smiled, forking another piece of meat into his mouth. Canada nodded and took his seat beside England. The silence stretched out a bit longer.

Australia pushed his chair out a bit "I'll go find her..."

"No need Aus. California, Moscow, go find your cousin and bring her here. Wouldn't want her to miss her meals". Several people frowned and clenched their teeth and fists, they all knew why New South Wales was suddenly Russia's favourite, but none spoke a word.

Two teenagers stood, California was an exact copy of America but with England's eyebrows and Moscow was a beautiful young woman that was wonderful mix of Russian and America, with Russia's hair and the Americans large expressive eyes. Russia was proud of her.

The half-siblings left the room in search of their cousin. Russia began his meal; others began to eat slowly and with much reluctance.

The meal continued in silence before a shriek filled the air. Russia stood quickly, everyone was staring at the door as he walked swiftly out of the room, wanting to know what caused his precious daughter to scream.

Russia walked along the hallways, pinpointing the shriek to the stairwell.

He came to a halt at the stair well, Moscow was sobbing into California's shoulder, which looked at the puddle of blood on the ground. Russia opened his mouth to ask about the blood but a drip splattered on the crimson liquid, adding to it. Purple eyes slowly gazed up and shut at what he saw.

New South Wales was hanging from a rope by the banister, wrists slit. Her eyes were closed and her entire body was limp. This wasn't the first one to die in these halls.

Latvia was the first; he drank himself into a stupor and choke of his own vomit.

The Italy's had a couple suicide, they were found in the snow outside their window. They jumped off the fourth floor and froze to death.

Hungary was the third to take her life, slit her wrists when it was her turn to cook, each person was given a companion so they didn't try anything foolish in the kitchen, but Austria cut his throat and died with her.

Louisiana jumped off the top of the stairs.

Massachusetts mixed medicines and poisoned himself.

America drowned himself in the bathtub just after Moscow was born.

Spain became Bulimic and ended up dying of starvation.

Queensland went insane and banged his head against the wall till he bled out.

And now he could add his Precious New South Wales to the list.

"Moscow, go get your Uncles. California, help me get her body down" Russia was n a hurry to get the body down, there was something he had to see.

California ran up the stairs and lowered the rope slowly, being scowled at if he jerked her around. The Russian finally got a good grip on the body and held onto it as the teenager threw the rope down. He carefully set the fresh corpse on the ground.

There was a gasp behind him, he glanced over his shoulder to see Australia standing a few meters away, staring in shock at the sight of his precious little girl lying limply in front of Russia. Beside him as England, Canada and a quickly growing group of people. The white haired man lifted the girl's shirt over her stomach, blinking in surprise. Her stomach should have been much rounder, more prominent then its current deflated state. It should have been larger, not like this, this stomach was childless.

Russia stood and turned to the group of his captured countries, purple eyes hard and cold.

"Somewhere in this house is a baby. We must find it" everyone was frozen "NOW!"

They scattered hurrying upstairs and across the room to find a hidden child. Russia turned to face California. "You too" the boy ran upstairs to search.

He knelt down beside the cold body of His child's mother. Her long brown hair spread out around her head, bright green eyes closed to the world, lips parted slightly as they had been when she took her last breathe. This woman had carried his baby for the last eight months, she looked beautiful as ever and it would've been the most breathtaking sight in the world had it been other circumstances.

Russia ran a finger along her cheek. "What have you done Sydney"

* * *

i feel kinda gross writing this, but it came to me in the shower and i was like "Whoa! gotta write this up" and here it is

i hope to continue this soon but no promises guys, press the shinygreen button below to fav and comment to feed my imagination ^.^


	2. What He Has Done

People scattered about the large mansion, trying desperately to find the missing bundle stowed away somewhere in the large house. A few nations had gone outside to check the gardens; Sydney couldn't have gotten too far out before going back inside.

Russia had wrapped the girl's body in a bed sheet and taken her out into the gardens with a shovel. He took her to the sunflower bed, laying the stained mass on the snow and beginning to dig in the dirt and snow beside it. Small headstones were in a row, stating the names of the already departed. She would lie between her brother and uncle, Queensland and America.

France had paused his searching for the missing baby to stare as Russia dug the hole before halting all to suddenly, then picking up the large mass of clothe that was Sydney and lay her to rest. Usually Nations were much stronger than his; it took more than a slit throat or a high fall to kill them. But they were all so weak now, they were as delicate as normal humans, their land was under Russia's rule now.

-------------

Japan was watching hurried burial from the fourth floor; he had been fond of all of Australia's children. He particularly got on well with New South Wales and her little sister, Victoria, since they all shared a passion for Graphic novels and anime.

The door behind him swung open with a loud bang, causing the oriental to spin around, and tired eyes wide with fear at the sudden noise. It was habit.

Banging always meant trouble. Loud noises were bad, loud noises meant Russia.

Standing in the door way was China, a furious look on the older man's face.

"Why are you just standing here aru?! Get back to searching!" the Chinese screeched at him. Although China was the only one that had willingly joined Russia, it also meant he would be punished most severely if something went wrong. Japan hurried out of the room, having already searched it completely, and ran to another room.

China gazed into the room, at the twin beds that one held the Italy twins. This room was bad, it was the past. He closed the door over and locked it to prevent anyone else going in. On more than one occasion he had to drag the mentally unstable Germany out of there since he always went in to find his precious Feliciano. The Chinese man suddenly bolted down the hall to continue to search.

---------

Victoria, Ohio and New Jersey searched the few rooms on the ground floor that could have had the so called 'baby' in them.

"Not in here" Victoria sang out wearily to her Half-siblings, closing the closet door. New Jersey was busily going through the ground floor drawing room with his sister, having checked every other room. Victoria went to join them.

Ohio collapsed into a large chair. "This is hopeless!" she cried out "We'll never find the thing! It could already be dead then Mr. Russia will have our necks"!

New Jersey glared at her but remained quiet. Russia had such a nasty temper and lately it seemed more active than usual, it wasn't uncommon to find Lithuania or someone beaten and bleeding in the hallways when Russia was angry.

The door opened slowly, the three turned to see England at the door. His face thin and eyes bulged slightly as he gazed over the three.

"You kids find anything"? He was answered with replies of "No dad", "not yet dad" and "still looking dad"

England nodded briskly, lips pursed as he ushered the three out of the room and closing the door behind them. He had overheard a little of Ohio's declaration, and he knew Russia wouldn't have their necks. A slightly sadistic smile crept over his lips as he stared at the now closed door, shaky fingers gripping the handle tighter than necessary.

No, he would do much worse.

-----

Canada closed the door of the room he just checked and ran to the one beside it. He felt so bitter and broken. If Russia knew what he did he would be dead before he could say 'no'.

France had returned from the gardens with Germany, Korea, Western Territory and Lithuania. They had searched every flower bed, every inch of dirt and found no baby, so they returned inside to help with the indoor search. They were at the other side of the hall, checking all the room Canada hadn't.

The northern boy paused as he came to one particular door; he slowly put his hand on the gold handle and opened it.

"_Canada? What are you doing here"? Canada looked up to see a lovely looking girl staring back at him from her bed in the corner of the room. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, large green eyes looking up with a long lost curiosity._

"_R-Russia told me to come check on you" he muttered quickly. Her face fell, hands rubbing the large expansion of her stomach._

"_I couldn't give a damn what he thought if I tried" she hissed harshly, words filled with hate for the man who made her the way she was now. Canada bit his lip and went to leave, he had to get to his room, wandering the halls was forbidden. _

"_Wait! Canada don't go" he looked over his shoulder to see her leaned forward slightly, one arm outstretched for him. Canada sighed and closed the door, walking over to the bed and sat beside her._

"_Please Sydney, don't make me stay to long" he asked quietly,"i don't want to get in trouble" _

_She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug._

"_Canada, please, I need you to do something for me" she whispered into his ear. Canada pulled back slowly but she held on tight "I need this thing out of me, I need you to get me a knife" _

_The blond jumped backwards, horrified at what the girl was suggesting. She glared at him from her place on the mattress. _

"_Matthew, please, I need you to do this for me" he shook his head, he wasn't about to let her cut herself open. Sydney huffed and the room went silent for a moment._

"_Sleep with me then" _

_Canada's reaction was much like the first. He wasn't going to cut her and he wasn't going to sleep with her. "No! Russia will kill us both"! He squeaked._

"_Canada, honestly think for a moment, once this child is born, so you honestly think he'll have a reason to keep me alive, and it's a miracle your still around anyway"! Her tone was hurtfully casual at what she described._

_Her words were true Canada,- the land that is- was basically a toxic wasteland now. The only thing keeping him alive was his people now living in his dead twin's country._

"_I want to go into labour and have this thing ASAP. I can't do that on my own" she said tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. After a moment's hesitation, Canada leaned forward reluctantly, kissing her forehead softly. This was wrong, very wrong. but then again nothing had been right in a very, very long time._

Canada stared at the empty room, hesitantly stepping in. That had been last night after dinner, when everyone had gone to their rooms. He still felt so disgusted with himself for doing that to his own niece, and used since this all seemed so planned out. After he did the deed with her she had told him to leave, which he did more than happily but he didn't know what happened after.

He quickly but surely checked every inch of the room before going to head out the door.

Then he heard it.

The sound barely caught his ear, but he heard it clearly enough to make him turn back and look again. He stood in the middle of the room, gazing around him and trying to find the origin of the sound.

Then it sounded again, it was so weak it was almost silent but he dived in it direction. Under the bed.

Canada lay on the ground, arm reaching in under the bed and dragged out a pile of sheet, soiled in blood and other bodily fluids. It carried more weight than it should, not counting said fluids. Once the once white sheets were out his carefully pried though them till he saw something and gasped.

Wrapped in the middle of the sheets was the baby, the newborns skin tainted purple with cold, still covered in afterbirth and eyes clamped closed as it twitched in a weak scream. Russia's baby.

Canada suddenly jumped up, gently scooping up the newborn, sheets and all, and dashing out to the hall.

"I found it" he screamed down the halls and he rushed down the stairs and quickly and carefully as possible, trying not to jostle the infant too much. He had to get it to a warm room, and the main living area had a great fire to sit beside and warm the child. He knew that Sydney, wherever she was, was very upset with him for saving it but he couldn't let and innocent child die, no matter who its father was.

Immediately Countries and states alike ran towards him as he himself ran to the main living area. Everyone relived it was found but the same tense edge filled the air. They weren't out of the blue yet.

Canada dropped to his knees in front of the fire in the main living area, everyone gathered around his back. He carefully began to wipe and peel the dried afterbirth from the tiny body. It was so small and delicate he was worried that the slightest wrong movement would hurt it. As he carefully cleaned the baby with some warm water Lithuania had brought to him and a soft towel Korea had fetched, he came to realise something.

"It's a Boy" he said simply, still washing it. A sigh swept through the nations at the simple statement.

------

Russia sat out in the snow, staring at the newly turned earth. It couldn't bring himself to move away. When he was digging up the earth and snow to bury New South Wales he hadn't realised how deep he'd dug until his shovel hit something. When he looked it was another sheet, yellow this time and the shovel had cut the side, allowing a small blue hand to slip out. The Russian had stopped digging immediately after that, quickly shovelling some dirt over the dead lover's hand before placing the girl in her grave.

He sat there for so long he didn't realise how much time past until china came out and touched his shoulder. He gazed up at the Oriental; the golden eyes had long since lost their vigour and the youthfulness the Asian had strived to hold onto.

"They found it" he whispered so softly Russia almost didn't believe the words. Russia instantly stumbled from his spot in a rush to get into the house.

Russia dashed through the house, he saw a group gathered outside the door since there wasn't enough room inside. The Man's footsteps became quiet as he approached the room, slipping past a few startled nations ad states. He spotted Francis Hunched over Canada, who was washing something in his arms. Australia sat in the farthest corner of the room surrounded by the last of his children along with England and Japan.

Once the giant had entered many had fled back to their rooms to hide. Canada sat still, continuing to wash the baby boy in his arms. He didn't react when Russia picked up the infant.

A few more nations disappeared but Russia didn't notice, he was far too busy examining his new son. The man hadn't felt so happy since Moscow was born and he seemed to forget the death of Sydney. The child had a soft tuft of dark hair he inherited from his mother; his skin was white as snow now he was warm and had yet to open his eyes.

"Lev, his name is Lev" Russia proclaimed, the remaining people in the room nodded and left, leaving Russia to tend over the newborn.

Purple eyes ran over the tiny life in his arms, he would make sure the child grew up strong like his father. The large man couldn't help but let a sickening smile pass his lips. this as an unplanned child, unwanted by his mother. But Lev didn't need a mother, as Russia himself grew up with his sisters, Lev would grow up with his sister, as well as all of the childs aunts and uncles, grandparents and other relitives.

Yes, Lev didn't need his mother. He had all he would ever need right here.

----

Whoa! This was annoying to write, my brains died.

Next chapter will be more angsty, i promise!


	3. One Secret

Lev stared at the Russian writing on the page, it had been 7 years since his birth and Russia was proud to see his son learning his origins.

"Japan-san what's this word" the little boy held the out to Kiku, who was cleaning the kitchen at the time. Toris stood at the sink with the dishes and cups, washing them and keeping an eye on Lev while Ivan worked.

"I do not know, Lev-sama, I do not read Russian" the Japanese man could never bring himself to look at the boy, none of the nations could. To Russia the young child was a prized possession, to the rest of them he was a painful reminder.

It had become a Taboo to look at the child, or speak his name to other nations. Lev didn't understand yet, he didn't realise that the way they treated him wasn't normal.

"Japan-san, what was Mama like?" the question was answered with the crisp sound of porcelain cracking in the metal sink, the child turned to see Toris gripping the edge of the sink tightly. Kiku gripped the handle of his broom tightly, his knuckles turned whiter than his skin.

Lev blinked large brown eyes, no matter who he asked, they all went quite and ignored the question. Grandpa Australia would start crying and his cousins would purse their lips and walk away when he asked about anyone.

They all brushed him off when he asked why Latvia had disappeared, or when America stopped existing, or why China wouldn't get out of bed. Everyone turned; his Papa would only tell him that he would be told when he was older.

Lev closed his book and climbed down from the table, going into the other room. He climbed the stairs, one by one, till he reached the first floor. A few people were gathered there, whispering and shaking their heads. Korea was curled in on himself beside a door, hiding behind his hands. Lev took careful steps towards them, pushing his way past to see inside the open door.

The inside was painted red, splashes across the walls and on the ground. The child tilted his head in sick fascination.

"China's dead, shot in the head, blood on the floor, blood on the bed" Sung a soft voice beside him. Lev turned his eyes to see the girl beside him.

Anya was born a year after him, her little light blue dress reaching her knees. A whimsical look glazed over her features as her deep purple eyes glanced over what he had just seen. He blinked, he never met her mother, he was too young to remember, and it was simply another question that was never answered. All that Russia would say was that her mother was next to his.

He wanted to know why her hair was the same colour as Francis's and had the same soft waves in it, and why her eyes were Darker purple then Papa's.

"Hush Anya, people will think you've gone mad" he whispered, a slight smile pinching at his cheeks. Anya giggled and hugged the oversized bear in her arms, "A gift from mother to daughter" Ivan had said. Lev stared at the white bear, wondering if his Mama had left him anything.

His younger sister turned and skipped off down the hall, wanting to be the first to tell Papa about the newest dead to be added to his sunflower patch. Lev blinked his brown eyes again, as much as he cared about his sister, she was creepy. Every new suicide added to her twisted little song.

Laughter to sweet and twisted to belong to such a young girl echoed through the halls.

"England's knife, Ended his life, killed his sons, ended their strife!"

Four in one day, that was a record.

Russia Frowned at the new graves in the sunflower bed. His young so dirty and shovel in hand, staring up at his Papa for approval. His eyes met his Lev's gaze. Russia's precious little boy, his prized possession, was to unlike him. The boy never smiled, sometimes he gave a wicked smirk, but never smile. his eyes weren't like his, or his hair, both must've been inherited from Sydney.

But his spirit was his own.

"I buried them for you Papa, that 5 this week." Russia looked back at the upturned soil. Estonia, China, England, Hong Kong and Australia.

A large hand patted the black mop of hair. "Good boy, you have done well"

Ivan turned and went into the house without another word. Levs shovel dropped to the ground.

Why didn't Papa look at him anymore, was it because he looked like mama? Should he be meaner like him? Be more like Anya? Lev went into the house and plodded to the kitchen area, hiding under the table.

What could it take to make Papa love him like he used to?

Russia stared at the picture on his desk, Him holding Lev when he had been just a new born. At the time it hadn't been obvious. But as the years dragged on it became it became in creasingly clear that Lev wasn't his.

Of course he wouldn't tell him, as if he would risk the loyalty of his 'child'.

Lev may figure it out eventually, but in the mean time he would never know that he wasn't really His son or Anya's brother, Kiku wouldn't figure out he was a father and he could hold onto the empire he so desperately clung to.

This boy was a secret, this secret was everything .


End file.
